During normal operation, the temperature of an aircraft engine's main shaft (rotor) will reach an equilibrium operating temperature. In most instances, the temperature will be significantly greater than the air surrounding the engine due to the effects of air compression and combustion in the engine. Once the engine is shut down, or stopped, the rotor will typically start cooling down because of the lower temperatures in the environment surrounding the engine. If the cooling of the rotor is uneven, the rotor may become unbalanced, possibly leading to damage when the engine is placed back into service.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.